


Pause

by aroundclock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, BOTTOMI, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundclock/pseuds/aroundclock
Summary: It was all Atsumu's fault. Like all of the stupid thing Sakusa got caught on, all started when Atsumu open his stupid mouth.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 65





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and contributing to the fandom. Non-beta. Please excuse any mistake.  
> Please leave kudos/comments.

In Atsumu's defense, he is very stupid.

_______

It was all Atsumu's fault. Like all of the stupid thing Sakusa got caught on, all started when Atsumu opened his stupid mouth.

If Sakusa was keeping track, this started when stupid Atsumu asked him out.

It was a week after he joined MSBY, he's new but he was already well known among the team and everyone kinda knew his deal and didn't really bother when he disappeared after the game to go shower first. 

He was in the middle of changing when Atsumu walked in. Sakusa ignored him, like he always did after a game, he just wanted to shower first and went home. So being in the locker room, _chatting_ , is the last thing he wants to do. But Atsumu always wants to talk after a game, so ignoring him for now would be best.

"Omi, I like you," Sakusa stopped. He shouldn't have. He was in the middle of taking his cloth off, so now his head stuck in the jersey and his arm twisted over head holding the jersey.

"What?,” Sakusa replied, sounding muffled, oh god he should get this cloth off first before replying and now he's struggling to get the damn thing off. Taking off a tight-fit cloth is a struggle on his own, but stopping halfway would cause a challenge that you would not sign up for.

Sakusa glared at Atsumu once the jersey was off. His hair was a mess and Atsumu had the nerve to smile at him. He was caught in a very embarrassing state because Atsumu couldn't pick a better timing to confess.

"I like you, go out with me?" Atsumu smiled and lifted his hand to fix a strand of Sakusa's curl. His face felt warm and couldn't bring himself to say no.

___

After a year of dating and learned each other's quirk, Atsumu was still apparently, very stupid.

"No." Sakusa said without even looking up from his phone.

"Come on, Omi! I just want to try it. Don't tell me ya never thought of this!" Atsumu whined besides him, face still red from the question.

Being a year with the guy teaches him that Atsumu does a lot of stupid things unprovoked. Well, not verbally, because just that challenge _look_ from his twin brother and Atsumu would eat a spoonful of wasabi, or that time when Bokuto scaled the gym building to get to the roof, Atsumu was right behind him, proving that he can, too. Or that time when Suna told him that basil leaf is really good for his skin, and he put it on his face. Sakusa stopped counting after that.

So, it did not come as a shock to Sakusa when Atsumu suggested _bondage_ to their bed.

"I never thought about it." Sakusa said deadpan and looked straight at him and hopefully he will get the message that _you're being stupid. Stop asking now._

"Omi~ I promise I won’t ask for anything else," Sakusa sighed. Of course he didn’t get it.

After a week of begging and a lot of promises, Sakusa relented, but ONLY his hand and ONLY toy handcuffs, the kind that 3 years old use to pretend play policeman. He can just flex his wrist and that toy would break. So it's safe, does the job, and Atsumu can move passed this and jumps on his next stupid idea.

___

It was a weekend night. The making out session was messy and Sakusa could feel that Atsumu was already excited. Sakusa was already half naked after the shower and Atsumu's hands were all over his body.

Atsumu helped put on the handcuff and kissed him again. He moaned when Sakusa brought both his hands to grab his hard-on. _This little pervert,_ he grimaced. Atsumu swallowed and breathing hard, eyes kept looking down to watch Sakusa’s skill hands worked his length.

It didn't take long for Atsumu to prep him open and pushed inside him. “Ah!,” Sakusa groaned. He thumped Atsumu’s chest, the only part he could with his hands tied together in front of them. “Slow down,” He breathed out, trying to adjust with the sudden entrance.

While waiting, Atsumu took his hand and kissed his palm, then mouthed his wrist and forearm. Breathed heavily and obviously affected by the handcuff. 

_Heh, I can get used to this,_ he thought.

He stopped thinking when Atsumu moved. Hands automatically moved to Atsumu's pecs to steady himself and something to hold onto with the pace Atsumu was going. “AH-!.” Unable to hold his moans. “Haahh-!”

Atsumu eyes trained at his face to see any displeasure and moved to his hands. He took Sakusa’s hand and pushed it to his length. “Get yourself off,” he breathed.

“Fuck-!,” Sakusa’s hands trembled when started stroking himself with Atsumu going faster inside him. Atsumu palmed and brushed his nipple while eyes still not looking away from his hands on his length.

“Hahh, almost there-“ He was very close to finish, and from the way Atsumu tried to bury deeper inside him, he can tell Atsumu was too, when the sound of their bedroom door opening.

"HOLY SHI--" Bokuto dropped his plastic bag and brought his hand to cover his voice.

"AHHH--" Hinata quickly covered his eyes with his hands and turned around.

They both stopped and snapped at the shouting. The door bumped the bedroom wall a little too hard from when Bokuto bursted in.

"Fuck!" Atsumu shrieked and moved out from him. He quickly dragged the blanket and covered both of them. "I didn't realize they came in!"

They could have heard them enter the front door, or at the very least, heard Bokuto talking with Hinata while making their way to the bedroom. But apparently not when you’re doing this, huh. Damn it, he was so so close too. Shit, that was annoying. He was still out of breath when he pushed on Atsumu's shoulder. "Move."

Bokuto and Hinata killed his arousal but he's more annoyed that he's unable to finish, "Let's pressed pause on this." He said slowly and dragged the blanket that thankfully covers his lower body, thanks to Atsumu's quick thinking, only to realize that he's still wearing the handcuff.

"...fuck, okay. Pause, sure." Atsumu was still panting and somehow, that cooled him down a little. He turned around to face a 'still-gaping' Bokuto and 'hand-covering-face' Hinata.

Sakusa could tell that Atsumu still only about 80% recovered from his high, with his hair still all over the place. But can’t help while he's having a minor freak out himself on how to deal with the handcuff. He could just break the toy off but it'll only bring more unwanted attention to his naked self. He could shove his hand under the blanket, but then he'll be in that awkward position with both his hands under the blanket, and he did not want to deal with what's under the blanket right now.

"Do you know how to knock? Jesus.." Atsumu asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What?" Atsumu asked again, demanding this time.

".....it's Saturday......it's movie night..." Bokuto answered slowly. The plastic bag he dropped earlier filled with junk food and drink. It was a tradition that every Saturday they'll have a movie night, usually they picked a scary movie. Tonight's turn was at Atsumu's place and Bokuto and Hinata arrived an hour early from the agreed time. Hence, this awkward situation.

"Shit, okay. We-We'll be outside." Atsumu said softly, feeling guilty on his outburst. He waved them out with the blanket still clutched over his chest and waited for his friends to leave.

"Miya, get this off me." Sakusa sighed and scowled. He's not going to finish now that he knows Bokuto and Hinata will be waiting outside. Bokuto already saw the handcuff, no use hiding it now.

“Wait, Omi...don’t take it off yet..” Atsumu keened and held his wrist over the handcuff.

He could hear Bokuto choke a soft laugh when running away from their bedroom dragging Hinata with him, right before the door closed shut.

This was all Atsumu's fault. He won't even be in this situation if Atsumu could just keep it in his pants! Stupid Atsumu.

__

Not a day later, Atsumu got a call from his brother.

"Handcuff? Kinky." Osamu said scandalously. Suna was obviously besides him with a muffled laugh.

"Shut up! Omi was hot, okay?!" Atsumu defended.

Sakusa smacked the back of Atsumu's head.

Stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I couldn’t write smut. Whatever, I’ve tried lol.


End file.
